


A Place of Happiness and Freedom

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [25]
Category: Line of Duty (TV 2012)
Genre: 31 days of writing, Deaf Character, Gen, Keep Calm and Write Something, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Steve decides to take his daughter to visit his family in Dundee. Whilst there he takes the seven year old to the park and gets to see her be happy and free for the first time since she became deaf.
Relationships: Steve Arnott & Original Child Character
Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	A Place of Happiness and Freedom

It was a cold autumn day as Steve Arnott watched his daughter run left and right around the park. He loved to see her smiling so brightly, he just wished that it could have been warmer. She was a force to be reckoned with though and was showing no signs of being cold or tiring soon. 

Livvy was only seven but for some reason this was the first time he had taken her to hunt for acorns. She had been doing it strategically to begin with, covering an area at a time, but soon she started to run around the park chasing leaves that were blowing in the wind. Someday he would tell her, but right then she looked like nothing more than an over enthusiastic child trying to do their best impression of a puppy. And he loved it. 

It had been a difficult two years for Livvy, ever since that morning that she had woken unable to hear. She had shut herself off and hadn’t really done anything that could be classed as fun. Normally if they went to the park she would just sit on the swings or repeatedly go down the slide. But as Steve had a week off from work and Livvy was on holiday from school, he had decided to visit his family in Dundee. He hadn’t thought that it would cause a change in Livvy because even when they had visited, she had still been silent. But it had. 

She was running around like a child should be. She was doing her best to play with others and have fun. She was being herself. 

And honestly he wanted to bottle that and take it back to England with him. He knew that they couldn’t move back to Scotland, at least not this now, because Livvy had frequent hospital and doctors appointments to try and discover the cause of her hearing loss. 

He was lost within his own thoughts when he suddenly felt a thud against his side and then a repeated tap on his thigh as his daughter dropped all of the acorns that she had collected into his lap. He turned to speak to her, to tell her that he loved her, when she smiled, a cheeky grin he hadn’t seen since she was five and spun around. She ran off again in search of more acorns and leaves. 

She seemed in awe of everything that was going on. The acorns on the ground, the swirling brown and orange leaves that and already fell from the trees. But also the fact that there were still leaves that are green on the trees as well. She kept looking up underneath the trees and leaves, holding out her arms and spinning whilst looking at the green ones and pointing. Once she had pointed she would laugh, it was as if some of the leaves still being green wasn’t normal when the rest where their autumn colours. 

He made himself a promise then and there to bring her back here. To let her be free like this as much as possible until she could have that same freedom at home. 


End file.
